Data centers are facilities for housing computer systems and various components associated with the computer systems. For example, a typical data center may include, in addition to computer systems, backup power supplies, backup data communication connections, environmental controls, and security components. In the exemplary data center, human operators monitor the devices and, where an operation needs to be performed on one of the devices, the human operators communicate directly with the device. In order to perform the direct communication, the human operator must have access to specific communication protocols, and a communication channel (e.g. a physical link), for each device. For instance, for every device in the data center, the human operators need manufacturer and model information to perform operations. Unfortunately, the typical data center organizational scheme is cumbersome because there is no extensible framework for dynamically modifying and updating the data center.